


The Arcade

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	The Arcade

Cyrus got up happily on a Saturday morning. He was going to the arcade with his friends: Andi, Jonah, Buffy, and Marty. He had text TJ last night to see if he wanted to come; but as he reached for his phone disappointment swept over him.

>Basketball Guy: Sorry, have math homework. Next time?<

Sighing, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He bid a good day to his parents, grabbed a muffin, and practically skipped out the door and to his bicycle.

“Hey Cyrus!” Everyone greeted, then Andi continued. “Now that we’re all here, what should we do first?”

“I say Laser Tag,” Marty started. “That way me and Buffy can show some serious skill.” Everyone laughed and got in line for the Laser Tag. As Buffy and Marty got their tickets, the employee made a comment that left Cyrus disappointed, since he loved Laser Tag.

“I’m sorry, you two can’t be individual players. You have to be paired up to play.” she had said after the two asked to play separately.

Andi turned around to look at me, with Jonah following suit. “I’m sorry Cyrus. Maybe you can play something until we’re done, and then I’ll play Laser Tag again with you.” Cyrus nodded as her and Jonah stepped up, told the employee what they wanted their team name to be, and walked toward the entrance.

Cyrus looked at his feet as he began walking away, but an arm went around his shoulder and pulled him back to face the lady.

“Two tickets for Laser Tag, please.” Startled, he looked up to find the source of the long arm and familiar voice.

Beaming, he side-hugged the boy next to him. “TJ! But- I thought you had homework.” He looked up at him inquisitively, and TJ looked down and smiled at him.

“I finished early, so I thought I’d come after all, since you did invite me.” Then he looked at the employee as she asked what they wanted to be called. “How about… Team Muffin.” Both boys beamed and, if you asked them, had more fun than anyone else in that arcade.


End file.
